Dark Reversal, Shining Return
by Lawliet Veneziano
Summary: Three months after Dreaming wings,so it's a sequel,though it's not really one. What happens when the four angels get sucked into a strange paiting, into a world where they aren't even thieves but siblings! How can they get back to their own world?
1. The painting

Dark Reversal, Shining Return

Dark Reversal, Shining Return

Three months since Selaca had decided to appear, and now there were four DNAngels, and only three Tamers to control them. This is our story……

Sabrina continued to run to class. She was in the school, but she still was a bit aways from class. See, she had fallen asleep too late, woken up too late, and hence, was late. She sighed, not looking where she was going and…

BAM! She ran right into someone. She fell back on her butt and moaned, "Great, now I'm even later. Um, I'm-" She looked up to see Satoshi. He was staring at her as well.

The two just blinked, then Satoshi smiled, "No, I'm sorry Sabrina." He held out his hand for her. She took it and got up. She blushed, "Um, th-th-th-thanks Satoshi……."

Though it HAD been three months since they had last kissed, Sabrina still felt flustered about it, those kisses being her first and all. Plus, they had all been started by Satoshi, who, Sabrina find, she had a crush on. Little did she know he felt the same about her…..

/Oh, Master Satoshi, happy to see your little girlfriend again?/ Krad said teasingly in Satoshis head. Satoshi winced, /I do not like her like that./

/But you admit you like her/ Krad said.

/Just shut up/ Satoshi said. He looked at Sabrina, "Shall we? We are late for school after all."

"Um, sure Satoshi," Sabrina said, following him to class.

The usual reaction incurred when the two walked in. The girls were gasping and staring at Sabrina, since Satoshi was a very popular guy, and very cute too. The boys were joking about how they two were lovers. The same old. Sabrina glared at them, "Will you nitwits shut it? You know it gets old hearing you guys act like idiots, even if as idiots, you really can't act like anything else."

"Sabrina, it's okay," Satoshi said, looking at her. Usually she's so calm about the teasing, I wonder why she's so mad now? Satoshi thought. /Maybe she's just upset for no reason, or maybe she can't stand them making fun of how you two are madly in love/Krad said. /We are not in love….I think…/

Sabrina looked at him and blinked. She sighed and nodded, "Okay." she went over to her seat next to Daisuke. He looked at her, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Dai," Sabrina said, "Just…..nothing….."

Daisuke shrugged, "Alright Sabrina, whatever you say." He went back to trying to pay attention to class.

Class went by quickly, how could it not. While Satoshi and Sabrina still looked like they were paying attention to what the teacher had said, they weren't really. Both were thinking the same thing, or really wondering more like: About how the other felt. Lucky for Daisuke they didn't ask him, since he had his own problems.

In any case, soon school was over and the three were off, of course all three knew they'd meet soon. After all when you're the Phantom Thief Dark Mousy, the chief commander Satoshi, and the Shadow Thief Lorana Nightingale, and there's art to be stolen, it's just a matter of time……….

Esviel Museum, about midnight. Reporter were there for one reason: the notes that said that at midnight that night, the two thieves Lorana and Dark would steal the painting known as Dark Reversal. So far they were nowhere in sight, then again, these two were in the museum already after all.

"So this is it, Dark Reversal," Lorana said, looking up at the painting before her. It was a very strange one indeed. It was of a crystal-like thing, with one half purple with black gossamer wings, the back ground on that half dark and mysterious, while the other half was golden with white wings that glowed, the background light and warming.

Dark laughed, "Reminds me of you and Selaca, Lorana. Two halves of one whole."

"Same could be said for you and Krad, remember?" Lorana retorted in a sort of annoyed way.

"Aw, there you two are," Satoshi said walking out of the shadows. Lorana nearly jumped out of her skin, "Man, Hiwatari, don't do that! You scared me!"

Satoshi smiled, "Then I'm doing my job." He then looked up at the painting," Very nice, right? It represents the fact that there is light and darkness in everyone and thing. Without it then it could not be complete."

Lorana nodded, looking back at the painting, "True."

Dark stared at it as well. The three were just standing for a moment before……A flash of light that filled the whole room. It engulfed them all, and started a new adventure that would change much for them.


	2. Awakening to somewhere new

Chapter 2: Awakening to somewhere new

Sabrina heard water, the ocean or the sea, waves crashing onto a beach so close she could taste it. But where was she? Last she knew she had been at the museum with Dark and Satoshi and Daisuke and Krad…….

She opened her eyes to be staring a blue sky, with nice white clouds and….a blazing sun. She sat up, rubbing her eyes, but when she finally looked around her, she went pale and screamed.

Lorana woke up next, seeing the same sky. Wait, why can't I hear Sabrina? She heard the scream and looked at Sabrina, "What is it?"

"L-L-L-Lorana….we're…we're….."

"We're what?"

"We're separate. Look."

Lorana did and saw that not only they were. Krad and Satoshi we as well, Satoshi sleeping sound fully while Krad seemed a bit restless. Dark was curled up in a ball(Loran will use this against him later) and Daisuke seemed peacefully. Selaca was propped up against a rock, but seemed content. Lorana stared confusingly, "Oh…..my…….god…….."

Sabrina went over to the sleeping Satoshi and shook him, "Satoshi, hey, Satoshi, wake up."

Satoshi groaned and turned over to his other side, "Not now, too tired….."

"Satoshi!" Sabrina yelled annoyed. He woke up instantly and looked at her grumpily, "What?"

"Look."

Satoshi did and saw the same thing. By the end, he too was confused and kind of annoyed.

"How did this happen?" he asked her. Sabrina thought for a moment, "Dark Reversal, that painting must of done this. This most be it's power: to separate the dark side and the light side from someone, or in our case, our Others from us."

"Okay, but if that was true, why did it send us here instead of leave us in the museum?" Satoshi asked.

"That I don't know, but come on, we better wake up Daisuke and the angels and tell them," Sabrina said. He nodded and woke up Daisuke and Dark while Sabrina did Krad and Selaca.

Everyone was awake and now was back in Azumano, just…… Something wasn't right. It looked the same, even smelled the same, but something wasn't right. There was just this air of difference. It made the angels sneeze.

"ACHOO!" Krad sneezed. Sabrina gave him a handkerchief and he blew his nose.

"Man, that's the twelfth time since we got here one of you four have sneezed. Do you allergies or something?" Satoshi asked, kinda surprised.

"No, we don't," Lorana said, "Do we?"

"No I'm pretty sure we don't," Dark said.

"I don't think we do if you guys don't," Selaca said.

Sabrina nodded and they continued on.

First stop: Daisukes House.

The group, since they were seven and not three anymore, came to Daisukes house first.

"My mom should know what's going on, she does seem to know everything about the curses," Daisuke reasoned. So they came to the house and Daisuke knocked on the door, with the neighbors staring at them. Hey, they were made up of a blue haired boy who looked quite annoyed, and confused, a red haired by who looked even more so, a purple haired boy, about 16, wearing strange clothes, and hitting on every girl he saw, a golden haired guy wearing a long white robe, really long hair and cat-like golden eyes, telling eh purple haired boy to stop being a moron and stand still, a girl with black hair and bloodied eyes that were slightly frightening yawning and watching the blue haired boy with a slight fascination, two girls with massive wings, one with black wings and the other with white, one with black hair and purple/red eyes and the other having golden eyes, with the blue haired boy telling them, "You guys, fold your wings! People are staring."

"They can go ahead and stare, see if I care!" Lorana yelled angry. She then glared at all the neighbors and hissed at them, her wings ruffling.

Daisuke looked at her, "Lorana….."then the door opened. Daisuke turned around to se his mom, "Mom, we've got a problem."

"You're absolutely right, Dai," Emiko said looking at them all.

"What do we do? I mean, are Dark and me suppose to be separated…ever?" Daisuke said.

"Not that I'm complaining," Dark said.

Emiko looked confused. She looked at her son, "Of course you are, he is your older brother after all."

"What?" Satoshi said, confused, "Brothers?"

"Yes, like how you and Krad there are siblings, and those three there are sisters."

"But…but….what about the Phantom Thieves, and the Shadow Thieves? What about the curse?" Daisuke asked, kind of frantic.

"What? Dai, you've been watching too much TV," Emiko said, "There are no such thing as Phantom Thieves or Shadow Thieves, and what curse are you talking about anyway?"


End file.
